


time stands still

by wayhaughtz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romantic Getaway, Snowball Fight, Wayhaught - Freeform, fireplace cuddles, officer haught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhaughtz/pseuds/wayhaughtz
Summary: Waverly and Nicole stay in a cabin in the woods while it's snowing to get away from Purgatory for a bit.





	time stands still

Waverly’s jeep makes it through the woods easily. Nicole drives, her left hand on the steering wheel, her right hand interlocked with Waverly’s. The brunette stares out the window, the untouched nature was especially beautiful in the snow. Nicole managed to get a weekend off from work so she could take Waverly out into the woods for a getaway. Waverly would have been happy just lying on Nicole’s couch and watching old movies but now that they’re almost at the cabin, she’s happy Nicole came up with the idea.

The snow glistens in the sunlight. Fluffy and white, virgin snow. Waverly can’t help but stare as Nicole takes the bags out of the trunk. The cabin is larger than either of them imagined, it sits spectacularly at the top of the hill before them, tall and constructed out of logs from the forest. Snow begins to fall just as they finish bringing their things into the house.

“Nicole it’s beautiful,” Waverly turns.

The taller girl smiles, “I’m glad you like it.”

Waverly leans in to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek, “I love it.”

They build a fire in the main room, Waverly puts blankets out for them to lay on. They cuddle up by the fire, Waverly’s head on Nicole’s chest. The older girl strokes her hair softly, Nicole always loved Waverly’s hair. So soft and smells of wild strawberries in the summertime. They drift off to sleep in each other’s arms.

Waverly is up first the next morning, she wakes her girlfriend up with a plate full of pancakes and a kiss on the forehead.

“I was going to make the pancakes,” Nicole smiles.

“Sleepyhead, it’s the least I could do.”

“Baby you are incredible, thank you.” They kiss again before Nicole shoves a pancake in her mouth. She mumbles with her mouth full, “they’re yummy.” Waverly winks, her fingers gently tracing hearts on the other girl’s upper thigh. Eventually, those fingers move down to the bare skin of Nicole’s inner thigh. The pancakes are pushes aside as Waverly sits on Nicole’s lap, the taller girl’s finger’s tangled in her brown hair. Nicole smirks into their kiss, deviously, before she tugs at Waverly’s t-shirt. The smaller girl smiles in her bra and matching black lace underwear Nicole had bought her a week or two before. She laughs at the redhead’s reaction before leaning in for another kiss.

“Like what you see?” Waverly asks.

Nicole smirks, “I love what I see.”

 

The snow falls heavy outside, fluffy and white. Deer tread through the woods, along with other furry friends, like a happy scene from Bambi. Waverly watches the snow fall from the porch, fluffy grey earmuffs cover her ears. Nicole kisses her cheek from behind, her arms wrapping gently around the shorter girl. Waverly turns into the kiss, twisting her body so her back leans against the rail.

She giggles as she takes a hand full snow and drops it on Nicole’s head. Nicole stares at her girlfriend, her mouth hanging open. Waverly pulls away quickly and runs down the steps, ducking to doge one of Nicole’s snowballs. The taller girl jumps into the snow to follow Waverly, they both launch pressed handfuls of snow at each other. Every so often nailing the other girl with a snowball.

“Oh, you are so going down,” Nicole smirks as she presses snow between her fingers.

Waverly hides behind a tree, a smile from ear to ear plastered on her face.

Nicole grins, “Put your hands where I can see them, we’ve got you surrounded.”

Waverly runs behind another tree, “Who am I to retaliate.”

Nicole crouches, the snow coming over her boots. “Where are you hiding little birdy?”

Waverly sends a snowball flying, hitting her target in the chest. Nicole gapes at her, Waverly laughs, “Ha!”

“Get over here,” Nicole falls while trying to catch up to the brunette.

“I’m sorry officer, did you say something?” Waverly ducks behind an old tree stump.

The redhead moves behind a tree. Waverly spins around to look for her, a snowball in her hands. Nicole grabs her by the waist, turning her around quickly as they fall on top of each other. “Gotcha,” Nicole smiles.

“What are you going to do to me now that you’ve caught me, officer?” Waverly gives her girlfriend a wink.

Nicole kisses her then, her hands planted beside her girlfriend’s head. Waverly’s hair is covered in snow flurries, her nose a shade pinker than it was before. Nicole kisses that too, softly with a smile on her lips. Nicole looks down at her, “You’re beautiful.”

Waverly pushes Nicole’s short hair behind her ear with a gloved hand. “I love you,” she says softly.

Nicole pauses for a moment, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Check out my other fics :)


End file.
